


Riptide

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Its coming out soon promise, Sorry Letters, i wrote this in five minutes, it it isn't even three hundred words, not it either xD, what is my life, youll know it when you see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought, not once, that for a single second, she would find herself loving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

She never thought, not once, that for a single second, she would find herself loving him. She expected to go the rest of her mortal life without feeling anything but negativity when he caught her eye. Too bad that wasn't the truth. Too bad she found herself falling for him. Love was strange.

Currently his lips were sliding against hers in a display of affection, something she never expected from him. Not towards her. The mortal vessel he occupied had skin the color of peanut butter, all smooth and rich. Platinum tresses brushed her cheek, and she let out a content sigh.

It was not lost on the other, as a hand reached up to caress her jaw, fingers rubbing circles on her skin. “Star…” She smiled at the affectionate term, the abbreviation that only continued to show his devotion. Plasma blue eyes lazily roved over her face.

“Bill.” She could feel his uncertainty, the niggling worry in his unfathomably deep mind. She smiled at him. “I love you.” Shock spreads over his face. It's easy to see when self hatred sets in, anger at himself for hurting her, hurting Pine Tree(although she knows it's only because Dipper is her brother).

And she knows, when her fingers come up to soothe away the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and he lets her, he doesn't turn away, that he trusts and loves her too.

A minute later, a gasp is heard, a chuckle, and the sound of a playful slap.


End file.
